The Fire Ignites the Bomb
by chickenonaraft
Summary: Not yaoi. Roy is now a female and his/her name is Raisa, how will the world survive! Also, this is just a series of one-shots.


Author's note: Oh this fanfiction. I love it. Female Roy is just so much fun to be. I also realize how out of character Kimblee is, but I like him all sweet and cuddly sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the original characters. They belong to the lovely Hiromu Arakawa

Zolf J. Kimblee awoke with the sun shining in his face. This was his day off; he was not going to get up before noon. Rolling over, he noticed a woman, he didn't know who she was, but they had obviously had slept together. The sunlight caught in her ebony hair and made her curves look more irresistible. Normally, the women that he slept with him snuggled against him in their sleep, she didn't. She was facing away from him, her face hidden. And that bothered him more than he thought it should. Before he could help himself, he ran a hand over her derriere. She stirred slightly, and inwardly he cursed himself. He didn't want to wake her up before she was ready; he knew she was still tired. As she shivered, he repositioned himself so his head was against the headboard. He smiled slightly, even if it was more of a smirk, before he slipped his hands under her, and pulled her against his chest.

He looked down at her, still not knowing who she was, her face was still turned away from him, hidden behind her hair. She had a soft feminine feel to her, the lust hips and firm breasts. But she had to be in the military, her uniform was scattered through-out the room, as were his clothes. Pulling her closer, he buried his face into her hair. He felt her stir, glancing to the clock, he confirmed that it was only 8:30.

Before he realized she was awake, he heard a soft, "Morning, Kimmy." Zolf froze; only one person called him that. Raisa Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He'd forgotten how alluring she is. Suddenly, last night came back to him; he'd gone and gotten himself completely and utterly drunk. She had been the one to help him home. It was _his _fault they had slept together, when she had opened his door and made a move to leave; he'd pulled her into a kiss, one she couldn't refuse and then they had made love, "_No," _he corrected himself, _"Fucked. I don't care about her like that." _He was lying to himself. He did care about her, she could be a bitch. But, Raisa had a sweetly passionate side he didn't know existed. Most other officers would have left the drunken Crimson Alchemist there, but she didn't and as far as his drunken memories went back; he was the one who made the first move. –End Flashback-

Kimblee couldn't help but smile as the adorably sleepy Mustang rubbed her eyes, "Morning, sleepy." He was rewarded with a sweet smile, not the Mustang smirk, a genuine smile. He couldn't help himself; he placed a soft kiss on Raisa's forehead, something he never did. He pulled her closer, wrapping them in a blanket, "It's not even 9, go back to sleep, love." He didn't mean to call her that, and he could see that she didn't know how to take it, Raisa's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Her arms slid around his waist, her head coming to rest on his chest. Her sleepy compliance was almost laughable. His fingers found her hair, it was soft and silky. He couldn't stop touching it, he liked better than his own hair; he was obsessed with his hair, but her's had a more sensual feel to it. He didn't notice when he fell asleep, but when he awoke he didn't feel Raisa's familiar presence near him. As he sat up, he saw that his boxers and shirt were gone. Soft footsteps could be heard walking near the room, propping himself on his elbow, he grinned at the lovely sight he was greeted with: Raisa in his shirt and boxers. "It would be better without the boxers." His grin widened as he saw her blush.

"Be quiet. Your shirt is too short for that." She smirked through the blush, coming to sit next to him on his bed. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling Raisa closer.

Kimblee chuckled, rubbing his thumb over Raisa's hip, "That's the point," This elicited a soft sigh. While his other hand was working on getting Raisa out of his boxers, he placed soft kisses on her neck, biting down occasionally. Sliding his hands under her derriere, he pulled the boxers off without her noticing; she was more focused on his kisses, on his hands on her thighs. "Raisa," was murmured sensually, she had him aroused again, "_How does she do that?" _

She glanced up at him, her eyes curious, "What is it, Kimmy?" But she couldn't help but hold back a gasp when she looked up at him. He looked like a mess; his hair had come loose and was falling over his shoulders. She smiled as she pushed back a strand of stray hair. "_Why am I acting like this?" _She was confused at why she felt like this, normally she'd have nothing to do with this man, but today, or rather, last night, something changed. She honestly wanted to be with him, not just in the sexual way either, just with him.

He coughed slightly, embarrassed; nobody ever really touched him, like that anyway; it wasn't in a sexual way, it was something married couples did. And he knew they'd never marry. He blinked slightly at that, a little voice inside him actually sounded hurt that she would never be only his. "A-are you hungry, lo-…?" Oh, God, what was wrong with him? He was blushing and stuttering; he hadn't done that since he was 16.

"A bit, but I'm rather comfortable," She admitted, leaning against his chest. As she chuckled, his chest rumbled beneath her causing a soft smile to form.

Kimblee was shocked when Raisa rested against him; her body had become something of a comfort to him, and he'd rather not let her go, ever.

A/N: Did I mention I love this pairing? Should I continue? ~ Or not. Leaveth your opinions. Otherwise, actually, I don't have a threat to do with that. If you would, that would be fantasmigorical.


End file.
